It is well known to present objects for display, as in retail stores, including products or samples of products. It is desirable to allow products or samples to be well-presented and readily removable from the display for inspection. For example, display of relatively rigid materials such as samples of floor covering material such as woods or wood laminates, these are typically marketed to customers via sample boards displayed in a rack in some fashion so as to give the customer an opportunity to look at all the varieties of flooring available. Frequently, customers wish to remove the sample boards and look at them as installed on the floor or in coordination with other home furnishings. Also often times customers wish to take home certain samples to see how they would look and match with existing home furnishings. Stores will usually allow the customers to take one or more samples to view in their homes provided they bring them back.
A common consequence of presenting items that can be readily removed from their display is that when they are removed they become misplaced or are not returned. As this relates generally to wood floor sample displays, a display will often have missing samples. This may well lead to lost sales and, at least, the necessity of the display being regularly inspected and restocked. In this regard, prior art display systems do not incorporate a simple, cost effective device for locking items to the display to prevent the removal and/or loss of items.